


The First

by sweeetbabe



Series: Life in Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Famous Harry, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, POV Ginny Weasley, ginny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetbabe/pseuds/sweeetbabe
Summary: ''You will be a daddy''Something comes early for the Potter
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Life in Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893349
Kudos: 12
Collections: Harry Potter Fic





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad english or any mistakes this can have, I still learning, that's not my native language, so, be nice :)  
> And, that's my first history here, and, again, I still learning, but I really love this one shot, and I really enjoy read fics post DH so I did mine :)
> 
> toodles!

She paced up and down in distress, her heart pounding so hard that she thought she could hear it echoing around the house.

The apartment was still precarious, mainly for this change, there were no locks, there were many corners, the windows were too big and they were not safe, even in the kitchen as decoration, there was a cutlery of almost 15 pieces exposed on the wall, which Harry had found it really beautiful when they went to a Muggle store. This was not a place to raise a child.

A child! Good heavens, she was pregnant, how could this have happened? Before the obvious, that past they had forgotten the charm or a potion had failed when the husband spent a whole week at home, missing his wife after almost a month on a mission.

She would still have to tell him, tell him that they plans for 2 years from now, got a little ahead, and now she was carrying a baby the size of a snitch's in her belly still flat ..

-Gin? - His voice scared her, she wasn't supposed to be there at that time, she was in training when the news was given and she was forced to leave the stadium to return home, the coach vehemently stated that there would be no way for Harpia to play without taking any nudge or bludger, too strong in the belly. - Did something happen? Are you alright? - Harry as always, concerned and kind, looking steadily at her in his Auror robes - they were so sexy - while looking for bruises on her body

-Uh ... Yes, I am. Nothing happened ... nothing too big - She was scared, afraid, they planned that for 2 years from now, what if he didn't want to now? Would you handle everything yourself? - Actually - She sat on the sofa, hiding her face in her hands and feeling her stomach turn over; she didn't even have symptoms to prepare for. - In fact ...

-Ginny, what happened? - He looked as scared as she was, almost worse, dropping in front of her on the floor, kneeling while holding her hands and as he moved away from her face, looking almost like crying too, but Ginny thought he would never admit it.

-I'm pregnant - The silence was deafening, the green eyes winked at her as if they had seen a ghost, before he circled her waist and buried her head in his chest, hugging her so tight that for a second she felt her ribs almost break, the air missing in the lungs.

-Oh .. Ginny! - The redhead was lifted as if she weighed nothing, received kisses and more kisses all over her face, laughing nervously at the man's reaction and relieving herself of the tension that had dominated her in the last hour - I love you so much, so much ..

-We will be parents .. You will be a daddy - His green eyes seemed to shine in tears that were never released, before his mouth reached hers and launched her into a warm kiss, with all his love, while still keeping her in your lap and away from the floor

-We have to fix the house - She nodded

-I thought the same thing - Ginny was so relieved that she could just collapse when she touched the ground, her legs were soft and her heart was beating fast again, she was so afraid ... she was so stupid, seeing how her husband reacted now, of course Harry I wouldn't care about the plans being a little ahead of time.

-I love you so much .. Since when ..?

-Today morning .. I believe are less than two months old - The memory of his return home seemed to have alerted he, while he laughed and nodded, placing her on the floor while kneeling, hugging her waist and kissing her belly still flat

-I love you so much little baby ... so much. - And again, Ginny vowed to see tears forming in his green eyes, but she was so happy to comment that she kept the memory of the man she loved, looking incredulous that she would be a father, just for herself.


End file.
